Training Session with two Marauders
by alexi.grace.hoff
Summary: Lyssa Malfoy, proud blood-traitor twin of Lucius Malfoy and known member of the infamous Marauders pranking group. James Potter. Sirius Black. Note: When duelling with two mischievious pranksters, never turn your back to your opponenents. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Unfortunately.


I was dueling in the room of requirement with Sirius and James early Saturday morning. Yes, we actually woke up on the weekend. The three of us had been looking froward to this for a while.

The padded walls were pitted and torn from the multitudes of hexes, curses, jinxes, and charms that were flying in bright flashes of colored light through the air.

I am Lyssa Malfoy, Kitten of the Marauders and exile of the Malfoy family.

And highly skilled duelist, as I had now been holding out against both Sirius Black and James Potter, two of the best in seventh year, for about half an hour.

"Oh _Shit_!" I cried, as I narrowly rolled out of the way of a _Bombarda_ sent my way by Sirius. "Come on, Guys!" I yelled at them. "Keep 'em nonlethal, will you? I don't want to die young!"

Laughter from my two opponents was my only answer, and I quickly sidestepped two timed hexes, one Stinging and one Tickling. "That's better!"

I sent my own barrage of spells toward them, flicking quickly through the motions, stringing them together and muttering the incantations rapidly under my breath.

The laughter stopped as my friends quickly either used _Protego_ to shield themselves or rolled as I had out of the way.

I whipped around just in time to block a Stunner from Sirius, but when I turned back to where James was I was hit in the chest with _Expelliarmus_, tossing my wand out of my hand and throwing me backward.

An _'oomph'_ escaped me as I hit the floor hard, the wind getting knocked out of my lungs and leaving me breathless.

When I reopened my eyes there were two wands in my face, being held by two smug Marauders. "Yes, yes," I mumbled. "You won. It was two against one, what did you think would happen? Now help me up already."

They quickly glanced at each other, then back at me with growing smirks. "Nah," Sirius commented. "The views just fine from up here."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at myself. My clothes were torn, as were theirs. That was expected.

Then I promptly blushed and jumped up, squeaking "Perverts!"

Insue said perverts snickering.

I stalked toward the double doors leading back out to the hallway, but was pulled back against a muscled chest. James's voice huskily whispered in my ear, "What's rule number one about dueling with us, Kitten?"

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body at his tone of voice and started to struggle. Damn him for having muscles from Quidditch! Finally I gave up and said slowly, "Um... Never turn my back to you?"

Sirius's chuckle sounded from the side and I turned my head to see him coming up to us. "Very right, Kitten! And what happens when you break the rules, Prongs?"

James chuckled deeply and I could _hear_ the smirk in his words. "Why, Padfoot dear friend, you get _punished_!"

Damn, why did I have to duel with the _both_ of themost sexually active boys in the entire school? In a room where no one can hear what's going on inside? _Alone?_

"Let me go!" I hissed, and Sirius's smirk widened. I knew James's must have too.

"I don't think so!" James happily sang into my ear, and he hoisted me up in his arms, lifting me away from the floor and holding me so that my head was at his shoulder and my feet were a good six inches off of the ground. His arms were tight around my middle, eliminating any chance I had for escape.

Anyway, even if I got away from James my wand was still on the other side of the room, Sirius was only a foot away, and both of my captors had their wands.

One of the hands on my midsection had started to rub my lower stomach, and I couldn't help but feel a jolt of heat go to my crotch. Gasping, I started to struggle madly against him, but to no avail. As his hand crept lower and lower I went for that instead, trying to move it away, but Sirius swooped in and dragged my clutching hands away.

I glared at him, and he cheekily grinned back. "This is a punishment, Kitten. You have to accept it."

"No," I growled at him, trying to wrench my hands from his steel grip.

My struggles ended when my back arched against James and my upper torso fell forward against Sirius's chest.

One of James's fingers had slipped into my barely-visible underwear and was methodically massaging my clitoris. "Oh... _God..._" I groaned, immediately not having the strength to fight anymore.

The finger slipped lower, sliding over my slightly-wet slit and circled it, prompting another soft groan and the wetness between my legs to increase, much to my increasing embarrassment.

Eventually he must have come to a decision, because the finger slowly worked its way inside of me, slipping past the clenching muscles trying to stop it and going deep.

My whole body stiffened trying to fight the invasion, and when he started to draw it out I began to sigh in relief only to yelp when it was plunged quickly back in. He set a quick pace that had me moaning aloud, begging him to stop.

Then he hit a _certain_ spot, and I cried out, my head jerking up. "Wha-!?" I choked out, before a moan louder than the others ripped its way out of my throat and my captors chuckled.

"Found it?" I heard Sirius ask.

"I guess so," James replied.

Now he sped up, making me writhe in his firm hold and hitting _that_ spot every single time. I was panting for breath and moaning, completely embarassed at my display but unable to stop it.

I felt something building inside of me, but just as I felt it about to burst he stopped, his finger freezing inside of me. The feeling vanished, replaced by a burning _need_ for whatever I had just missed.

I heard their laughter. "It's not called _punishment_ for nothing, Kitten." James said to the back of my head.

"You'll have to beg for it," Sirius whispered huskily in my ear.

"I... don't... beg..." I panted out angrily.

"Oh really?" Came the amused snort from behind me.

"You will," Sirius promised darkly, and his hands moved to my breasts, tweaking the nipples as James began to move his finger again.

Once more they brought me to the edge, and once more they stopped, leaving me to catch my breath.

"Well?"

"I... won't... give... in... to you..." I wanted to, oh I really did, but my pride stopped me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out if they kept going, though; my resolve was steadily dwindling.

"She'll give in soon." Sirius told James confidently. "I can tell."

"You've got a good will," he said turning his head down to mine where it was resting on his chest. "But we will win."

"Never!" I gasped.

I heard their chuckles, and then the _burn_ started when they began to tease me again, leaving me panting and moaning in their arms for a third time.

"Oh... God..." I panted, but quickly shook my head, unable to verbalize my refusal.

"Your choice," James commented, and started to plunge his finger in and out again.

This time was the worst. He brought me _so_ close, giving me a taste of what would come if I gave in, and then stopped. I was flushed and gasping for breath in their hold, and my body jumped as a shock went through me when his palm rolled up against my sensitized clit.

I couldn't take it anymore, and groaned. "Damn... you..."

"Ready to give in and admit defeat?" asked Sirius.

I shakily nodded, giving in to their whims.

"Say it aloud, Kitten." James said smugly.

I dragged myself up, falling back against James's chest so I could look them both in the eye. "You... win..." I panted out. "I... give..."

"Good girl," Sirius murmured, and I glared weakly at him, which made his prideful smirk grow.

I was abruptly dropped onto a soft surface, and I lay limp, my head lolling to the side.

I knew better than to fight them now.

My will had been broken to them, I wouldn't be able to escape.

A pair of hands spread my legs and I weakly turned my head. Another set held my shoulders down and I looked up to meet the hazel eyes of James. I tried to lift my head to see what Sirius was doing but the grip on my shoulders prevented that.

A gasp escaped my throat and my back arched upwards when his _mouth_ began to kiss, lick, suck, _devour_ me. His mouth sealed around my clit and one of his long fingers was shoved inside of me.

My eyes were locked with James's, they were something to focus on so that I didn't go mad. He was smirking down at me, watching my facial expressions with mute interest.

I felt myself approaching the point they had stopped at before, but this time he didn't stop, and I was sent over the edge with a wordless cry of shock-filled pleasure in my first-ever orgasm. James held my upper body down, and one of Sirius's arms clamped hard on my waist, keeping it from bucking upwards as he continued his ministrations.

Eventually he stopped and withdrew, and I slowly came down from my pleasure high, dazed and unaware of what was going on around me.

I was brought back to my senses (mostly) when something pressed at my entrance. My eyes flashed wide and my head jerked around.

In my coma-like state I had been placed on top of Sirius who was holding me still by locking his arms around my waist. James was between my legs, smirking at my horrified expression.

He pushed forward, and I gritted my teeth, determined not to cry out even though a couple of tears escaped my eyes.

A soothing growl rumbled through Sirius's chest, and he whispered up to me "You need to relax, Kitten. It won't hurt as much."

I felt something poke at my _other_ entrance, and desperately tried to wriggle away, but only succeeded in sending shocks of pleasure through me where James and I were joined.

They held me still, and I let out a slight cry of pain when it pressed in. I tried my best to relax as Sirius had told me to, and it seemed to help a tiny bit.

When they were both fully sheathed inside of me I experimentally shifted, and gasped at the _full_ sensation and jolts of pleasure.

James slowly rocked backwards and then forwards, making me wince. He didn't stop though, and soon enough the pain was gone.

Once the first small moan left my mouth Sirius began to move as well, propping me up with my elbows resting on his chest as he bucked upwards slightly. It hurt as well, but like with James the pain was soon gone.

"Oh..." I sighed, and they must have taken that as a clue to speed up because suddenly I was rocking back and forth, the two boys above and below me pumping in and out in perfect synchronisation, James thrusting in as Sirius pulled out, James pulling out as Sirius thrusted in.

As they sped up I lost my balance and crashed back to Sirius's chest. He grunted in surprise but just tightened his grip.

James leaned forward, his arms on either side of Sirius's shoulders to hold him up.

They sped up more, and their thrusting became erratic.

I couldn't think, and all of my muscles clenched simultaneously as my body jerked once again, writhing wildly between the two that had trapped and seduced me.

At the squeeze of my muscles they came too, hot jets of liquid bursting into my filled holes. I fell limp against Sirius's chest, my mind completely blank in the aftermath.

Vaguely I heard small laughter, and felt a kiss on my forehead. Then I was rolled over into something soft, another kiss on my brow, and then finally the dark restfulness of sleep took me, leaving my body in the tight grip of Sirius Black and James Potter.


End file.
